Time of your life
by jolly-for-heart07
Summary: Bella was supposed to be perfect but things get out of the hand.What are you doing when you re in love and you have to decide for the perfect life or the different life? How will Bella and the other deal with her decision?
1. Chapter 1

**hey! This is my new story about Bella and Edward. It´s my first story written in english, so I hope I will find someone who wanted to corect my mistakes. So! Enjoy! =) **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Prologue

_Pain! That´s all I could feel. The mental tortur to know thats he never loved me and every word he said mean nothing to him. All the little things he did belong to his game he just to play with me. The physical pain to feel how his, our child is growing up into me. The pain to know thats after all I still love him_.

**So I know it is a short prologue with many mistakes. But I hope I will get someone how wants to help me. What do you think? I will update the first chapter soon so I hope I get some feedback.**

-Alexandra.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you! For the nice Review. One at least =) But I guess what I was hoping for? I wrote nothing to review but now I did. What are you saing this time? Excuse my mistakes!= )**

-Alexandra

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellas P.O.V.

It was hot here near Arizona, 98 degree like every summer morning. We, my mum, my stepsister and I turned down the windows when we were driving to school. We were late like every morning just because my two stepsisters had fighted about using the bathroom first. We have 3 bathroom in our big house and still we fight about using it first. My Mum Renee´got divorced from my Father Charlie when I was little. She had enough to live in a city were it never stoped raining, it made her sick. She told my Fathe to moving from Forks but he never listened to her request because he loved Forks. He would never dream of it to move from there. Even when my Mum took me one night and she told him to come with us he just said thats he wouldn´t. Sincen then my Mum and I live in Arizona with her new husbane Johnathan and his two twin dauthers Mellisa and Anna.

Jonathan was Renees boss when she worked as an dentice assistent and someday they started to fall in love with each other. First they tried to hid there realtionship from everybody but then Jon asked Renee to married him and she said yes. I don´t know if this decision was a good choice, I like Jon but sometimes he was annoying. He always try to make us look like a perfect family. We wer not allowed to make any mistakes outside the house. Even my mum can´t stand it but she would never say anything.

Rene and I were best friends before Jon came into her life. She was her full selfe, she loved to laught and everytime she came home she backed me a cake or she try to. She was a bad cooker but we loved each other very much. We knew the other better then we do ourselfe. Looking back made me really sad my mum and I had a really good Mother-Daugther now with Jon into her life she change to much. He is a rich man and he has the attitude that women never has to work. So Renee is a desperate housewife sitting home cooking bad dinner and talking with the neighbor about bad kids.I think you can discribe us like a happy family like you seen in magazines but its not ture. We were all unhappy with our lifes. Jon made us goin to church every Sunday and helpin the seniors with there housekeeping. Charlie, my dad often said to me thats Renee never believed in God when they were married and now she goes to chruch every Sunday? It´s all because of Jon.

„Bella" my Mum called me when I was day dreaming again. I like living in my own world not like the other teenager who likes to go out with boys. I think Jon would going crazy when I go out with some general guy. He often said thats I ´m supposed to go go out with the son from the very perfect family here in town. The Cullens. The perfect family needs a perfect couple!

„I´m sorry Renee´ what did you say?" I know thats my mum would going mad now because I called her Renee. Since Jon I was not allowed to call my Mother by her first name. So I have to call her „mum" or mother". I was used to call her Renee since I was little, ist strange to get used to this.

„Sorry Mum" I try to make up my mistake. She just blowed her nose and turned around.

„Honey please remember to help Anna with her Homework later? Will you?" I groan, why I was always supposed to look after my stepsisters scholwork? It was annoying. They were Fifteen years old and they have no interest in privat lessons.

I wanted to say something to her but it was to hot to fight now. We were at school now and it was just me and my Mum standing in front of a big door to the great hall. Me and my sisters going to a privat schoole named Chilton guess it was not a big suprise because Jon never wanted us to go to a really High school. Sad but true. I looked at my mum maybe it was a good time talking about our situation. I miss my old mum. This Mum seems unhappy and sad all the time. I smiled at her and gave her a hug. For a minute we stood there and it remain me of the old time we had together. Why time change people so much?

„I love you Mum" i whispered in her ear and gave her a qick kiss on her cheeck. I turned around an waved her goodbye. But then I saw her face and stop walking. There she was. My old Mum! The Mum how looks younger than thirthyeight. I could feel myselfe smiling. It was a step forworrd.

I heard the bell ring and I´ve got in panic. I have to go to my class. My teacher is very strike to people who comes late to class and if Jon will find out I could forget what ever I planed.

I was so in hurry I never paid any attentione where I was running to. So it happend thats I ran into someone. To bad this someone was a big heavy persone so I felt on the hard floor.

„Au" was all I could say when I was looking up. I saw in a ocean of green. Should this supposed to be eyes? They were beautiful! I lost my word so I was just looning at the guy I ran into. He was big, like 6´2 and he had a good build body because I think his t-shirt is some size to smale for him. But I don´t care his muscle was worth it. His eyes was the reason I lost my words, they were so green like some kind so smagagt macht perfecly to his blond hairs. Was he God or someone like thats?

I wake up from my day dream when I heard him laughting. Was he laughting about me? Sure he was. I was siting on a floor starin at hime like some animle in a zoo. I could feel me blushing.

„_ooh no not now" _

„_Here let me help you up girl." _Oooh his voice were also beautiful.

„I´m sorry it was my mistake. I did not pay any attention." I apologise.

„You want this to be YOUR mistake?" he smiled at me and helped me up to my feets. When I saw the time of the clock I remember why I was so in hurry. I was late for my class. What i´m supposed to do? Going to class of course!."

I smiled the last time before I was running again. But then I heard his voice behind me.

„Heey whats your name?" he asked me.

„Bella"

**

* * *

**

**this was my first chapter! I know there are a lot of mistakes but I hope it will be better in the future! I updates this grama mistakes chapter because I wanted to show you what I mean with my summary and so. I hope I will get more Reviews**. Thank you for the First review!!! =) its made me happy!!


End file.
